


Entertain Me

by Paperback_Aesthetic



Category: Heartless - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tea Parties, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperback_Aesthetic/pseuds/Paperback_Aesthetic
Summary: The Tea Party from Hatta's POV
Relationships: Jest/Catherine Pinkerton (Heartless), Jest/Hatta (Heartless)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Entertain Me

When he walked in my heart stopped. I will never get used to his beauty - the wavy black hair that perfectly framed his porcelaine face, his kohl rimmed eyes, and the lean body that was made to break you. I was so caught up in his entrance that it took me a minute to notice her prescences. As soon as he said her name I knew who she was but I couldn’t possibly understand what she was doing here. What was a palace brat doing at my party and what was she doing with Jest. As much as wanted to throw a fit I couldn’t. I had to keep calm. It's not like he’s mine. 

To keep me from losing my mind I turned back to the occupants at the table and got back to the original meaning of this tea party. Entertain me. 

Those two words that began everything. When I first met Jest all those years ago - or before or sideways, I’m not entirely sure - those two words got me into the position I’m in now. We were young and dumb nothing matter yet. How was I supposed to know that those two words would lead to the most mind blowing kiss and other activities. Any time I wanted him - needed - him I whispered them to him. How was I supposed to know that I would fall so quickly? 

I’m pulled unwillingly back from those delicious memories at Cath’s clumsy attempts to prove that she belongs. No palace brat will ever be able to measure up at my table. But I pretended to be impressed. I pretended that I accepted her. 

I did it because I saw the way that Jest watched her. It was as though she was the only person in the room instead of being surrounded by the eccentric character that usually populates my table. He looked at her the way I longed for him to look at me. I cut my heart to know that she chose her not me. Every breath I take I feel the crushing weight of being forgotten. But I put on my best mad smile and pretend. I pretend because I love him. 

I pretend to know that she won’t be the death of my beautiful Jest.


End file.
